


What Happens in the Forbidden Forest...

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And while this starts as Non-Con it ends up sort of consentual, F/M, Other, Please remember that Bane is a Centaur, Thus warning: Bestiality, Written for 2017 Kinkfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: When Ginny is dared to spend the night in the Forbidden Forest, her tenacious inner Gryffindor won't let her back down from the challenge.





	1. She really should have known better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2017 Kinkfest - that said, this is an after the fest addition in which prompts could be used without claiming them :-)  
> Prompt: A51.  
> Kink: Bestiality  
> Optional supplementary prompt: A silly Gryffindor decides to prove how brave she is by daring to stay out in the Forbidden Forest all night. Sometimes bravery can be mistaken for foolishness and one must suffer the consequences of ones choices. Non-con/force acceptable.  
> Submitted by: bonsaibetz
> 
> I wanted to try my hand at this prompt out of sheer curiosity and hope that I have done it some justice :-)

Ginny sighed as she cast a warming charm on herself, and then wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on her arms. Sometimes she really had to curse herself for having _six_ older brothers. No wait, perhaps the real curse was that they were _all_ Gryffindors. Which meant that none of them knew how to back down from a challenge.

And so it was that she found herself all on her own in the Forbidden Forest. When the group of various Slytherins had caught her coming back from her walk just before curfew, they'd dared her to spend the night alone in the Forbidden forest. At first, she'd tried to talk them out of it, but when they started questioning her bravery and worthiness of being in Gryffindor House, she'd snapped and told them that spending the night alone –  _no matter where_ – didn't scare her in the slightest.

“I should have just reminded them that _I_ was actually here for and fought in the Final Battle,” she muttered to herself. Considering that all of the underage students - aside from her - were smuggled out of the castle, and then all of the older Slytherins were basically kicked out, there wasn't a single Slytherin that could have argued her point.

Well, Malfoy and Goyle, but neither of them were currently at Hogwarts since they'd graduated the year before. In any case, as a Seventh Year, Ginny really should have learned by now how to tactfully avoid falling into these stupid situations. She exhaled heavily and wondered if anyone would actually notice if she returned to the castle early. Sure, it was only a little after midnight, but since that was well after curfew, surely none of those sniveling Slytherins would be around to see her sneak back into her bed.

For a moment, a thought amused her. Her dorm mates wouldn't even really notice that she was gone because she'd been spending quite a lot of her nights in her boyfriend's bed lately, and her boyfriend would simply assume that she was in her own bed.

Thinking of her boyfriend – who was just a boy in her year she was playing with until they graduated – made her think of Harry for a few minutes. They had decided together that dating while she was in school and he was in Auror training didn't really make much sense, and so they were still on a break until she graduated and could move in with him. Harry knew that she was regularly sleeping with a boy, and she knew that he'd been having one offs (using magical protection) whenever he needed to relax a bit. 

So far, it was working out well for the both of them. Also, it made those times when they met up in Hogsmeade that much more special and precious. She smiled just thinking about it.

In any case, no one in the castle would miss her unless they specifically went looking for her and couldn't find her. It was a good thing that it wasn't too cold out, since a warming charm was keeping her plenty warm on this spring evening. Thoughts of her upcoming NEWTs preoccupied her for a while, but then she started getting drowsy.

She decided to cast a few charms to make the leaves and other debris under her as soft as a bed, and then reinforced the charms that shielded her so that things like ants and spiders couldn't bite her or penetrate her clothes. Then she lay down and got comfortable. At this point, she was just a bit too tired to bother returning to the castle anyway.

“Did you know that we have a treaty with your kind?”

Ginny sat up in mild alarm and looked around. Slowly, a Centaur stepped into the clearing she was in. The light of the stars and the half moon let her see him, but since she'd never had a chance to talk to any of the Centaurs – other than Professor Firenze – she had no idea who he was.

“A treaty?” She asked in confusion. 

“Yes. My name is Bane and you will never forget me for as long as you live, Ginevra Weasley.”

“Er...” she droned for a moment in bafflement. “How do you know my name?”

“Because our meeting tonight was written in the stars – just as it was written that you were born on the 11th of the month your kind calls August in the year 1981,” Bane informed her. 

Then, before she had any sort of realization that she needed to protect herself, he blew a dart at her with a blowgun. The dart was tipped with a paralytic that made it impossible for Ginny to move. Bane approached her slowly, his hands held out reassuringly.

“I have no plans to hurt you – well... at least not at the moment,” Bane informed her as he lifted her into his arms. “Tomorrow morning when you return to the castle, make sure you remind all your classmates about our treaty since it appears that the teachers continually telling the students that the Forest is Forbidden for many very good reasons is not quite enough to deter those like you from venturing in to prove your bravery.”

Ginny hated the fact that she couldn't move anything other than her head. Right about now, she'd dearly like to hex him and run away! Since she couldn't, she decided to take advantage of the fact that she could still talk. Secretly, she was glad that Bane was cradling her somewhat tenderly rather than throwing her over his shoulder or back – like he easily could have.

“What are you going to do? And what treaty?” 

“Do you honestly not know about the treaty?” Bane wondered with a frown. “Isn't it taught in your History of Magic class?”

“Er, well, probably, but I'm not sure anyone ever manages to stay awake in that class,” Ginny admitted in mild embarrassment.

“The treaty between wizarding kind and Centaurs states that we will stick to our designated colonies and _not_ hunt nor harass your kind, and in return, your kind leaves us alone.”

“I wasn't doing anything to you!” Ginny protested before he had a chance to say anything more.

“Perhaps not, _but_ the treaty _also_ says that any witch or wizard who wanders into our territory is subject to our laws,” Bane explained.

“I can't possibly have broken any laws!” Ginny protested since she hadn't even started a fire. She'd simply sat just far enough inside the Forest that she couldn't be seen from anyone standing just outside.

“That much is true, you haven't,” Bane conceded. “But I'm not planning to punish you. I'm simply following our law and the rules of the treaty that state that any witch caught wandering through or spending the night on Centaur lands is considered fair game.”

“Fair game?” Ginny parroted in an apprehensive whisper.

“Have you ever seen or heard of a female Centaur?” Bane asked her.

“No...” Ginny murmured, a sense of dread filling her.

“Then how do you suppose new Centaurs are born?” Bane wondered curiously.

“Magic?” Ginny ventured timidly.

“Of a sort,” Bane admitted with a fond smile. 

As they had talked, he had galloped through the forest so smoothly that Ginny barely noticed the movement. At this point, he'd arrived in the main part of the Centaur colony. With infinite gentleness, he lay her on a highly specialized table, and then...

Ginny swallowed, her nervousness now turning to outright fear as Bane strapped her to the table. “What are you doing?”

“Your fear is adorable,” Bane murmured with clear affection in his voice. “Despite what you might think, I am doing this to ensure your safety.”

“How is this supposed to make me safe?!” Ginny asked incredulously.

“As you might imagine, a horse's body is not the most graceful. The table provides the proper leverage while keeping you out of harm's way,” Bane explained. 

“Er... Sorry? I'm not following you,” Ginny stated, feeling confusion mixed in with her fear.

“As I said earlier, you were born 16 years ago – nearly 17. That makes you the age of consent among your kind.”

“But I'm _not_ consenting!” Ginny roared in protest as sudden and horrified understanding flooded her.

Bane shrugged and gave her an unapologetic grin. “That doesn't matter according to our law or the treaty. You are old enough and you are on our lands.”

“But you can't!” Ginny cried out, feeling very close to tears.

“I assure you that I am perfectly capable. And I promise to do my best not to hurt you more than necessary, Ginevra. This encounter was written in the stars – as well as the fact that you will bear me a fine son. As I said earlier, be sure to tell all your classmates what happens to those who dare to spend the night in the Forest.”

Before Ginny could come with up any sort of argument he might listen to, Bane stripped her naked – releasing and refastening each of her limbs as necessary to remove her clothes without her escaping if the paralytic had worn off – which it hadn't. She whimpered because she was certain that he was going to violate her brutally and she couldn't do a thing about it. A look around showed that the table was in the middle of an open area that other Centaurs walked around – sort of half watching in curiosity.

“Please don't do this,” Ginny begged in a tear-filled whisper.

“I'm sorry that you are so afraid, but I need to do this to have the son I desperately long for,” Bane stated a bit coldly.

Then he startled her by rubbing his hands between her thighs. She whimpered again, which made him chuckle. Though she couldn't see it, one of his hooves pumped on a lever that lifted the entire table so that her body was nearly level with his head.

“I understand that it will be hard for you to relax, but doing so will make this much easier on you,” Bane advised. Then he pressed his face between her legs.

Ginny gasped in astonishment. She wasn't a virgin, so she knew what he was doing. Even so, she hadn't expected the Centaur raping her to bother with stimulating her clitoris. More importantly, she  _really_ didn't think that it would feel so good.

A moan of baffled pleasure escaped her. Bane responded by chuckling. Then he paused in his task.

“One of the things you'll discover tonight is that my species is equipped with a few differences to ensure our survival that humans simply do not have. It is necessary for me to do this to you as my saliva will work to prepare you. It will arouse you – far more than you've ever been in your life, or ever will again... unless you come back in the future. My saliva will also open you up so that there's no unpleasant tearing when the time comes. As I said, I will do my best to make sure I do not hurt you.”

“Mmm...” Ginny moaned in understanding. Even as he talked to her, his saliva was working its natural magic on her, making her sincerely wish to squirm and touch herself.

Bane continued his task. At first, he simply left a drop on her clitoris so that he could focus his efforts on exploring her soft opening with both his tongue and his fingers. He already knew based on the stars that she was ripe to conceive, but his fingers had an important role in ensuring that she conceived and carried to term. A sort of inherent magic that reinforced her womb so that the baby's hooves could not harm her. As a bonus, his tongue and fingers created a tingling that stimulated every spot inside her that felt good.

“Oh sweet Mother of Merlin!” Ginny cried out. It hadn't even been five whole minutes and she was already on the verge of begging him to fuck her in every way imaginable. Her clit felt utterly swollen – like a hard and pointy nipple – and her vagina felt like a lover had taken hours to work her up. At this rate, she wasn't going to have any trouble at all believing Bane about this being the best shag of her life.

Even though he knew that it didn't take long for her to be prepared, Bane was thoroughly enjoying this rare opportunity. It really wasn't often that a witch foolishly wandered into the Forest, although it did happened every couple of years because Hogwarts students didn't always have the best sense of self preservation.

Also, the longer Bane licked her, the better she tasted. He quickly discovered that there was one spot inside her that made her twitch – now that the paralytic was wearing off. He delighted in rubbing it with his fingers even as his tongue focused on her clitoris.

Ginny thrashed her head back and forth and started sobbing. It wasn't that she was in pain or anything, it was just that... Well, she was feeling pleasure on a level she never had before and she didn't quite know how to handle it. Her sobs turned into actual screams as a gushing orgasm completely overwhelmed her.

But Bane didn't stop there. The sweet fluid that sprayed out of her was so delicious to him that he wanted to make her squirt out more. His continued attention make Ginny's breath escape her in great heaves as she sobbed and babbled.

“Oh God, oh fuck, oh Merlin! Oh my fucking God! Fucking fucking _FUCK_!!!” Ginny screamed out, curling up the best she could while thoroughly restrained by the table. More fluid sprayed from her, and Bane gulped it down happily. 

When it seemed like he was going to keep doing that all night, Ginny decided that she was  _not_ too proud to beg. “Please! No more! I can't... I can't! Just fuck me already!  _Please!!_ ”

Bane smirked at her rather smugly. “Well, if you insist.”

He pushed on another lever that gently lowered the table until it was at the right height for him to mount her. The table was designed – as he had said – to allow his front legs to rest on indented areas on either side of her head so that he didn't accidentally bash her skull in during copulation. Once his forelegs were in the indents, Bane twisted his human body around so that he could see his long, thick shaft and where it was in relation to her.

“You're lined up perfectly,” an observer informed him helpfully. “You just need to move forward a bit.”

“Thank you,” Bane murmured as he did just that, using strategically placed bars for both balance and leverage. He took great care to move slowly until he was just barely touching his enormous penis to her extremely wet opening, then he paused to adjust his stance on the table so that he would not slip off. Now ready, he thrust forward, ramming into her rather abruptly.

Ginny had been squeezing her eyes shut and was mentally bracing herself for some extreme pain. To her astonishment, she was screaming with orgasm again! It really felt as if his shaft had been specifically made to stimulate everything inside her  _and_ her clit all at once, throwing her off the cliff into an ocean of pure bliss.

Then he thrust again, and again. Each thrust gave her another storm-like orgasm, making her head spin. Her throat was soon raw from screaming, and her body was shaking not just uncontrollably but also rather violently. If she hadn't been tied to the table, she almost certainly would have fallen off and gotten terribly hurt!

On the sixth thrust – and thus the sixth mind-blowing orgasm (not including the two she'd had to begin with) – Bane seized up and howled with pleasure. As he pumped her full, she felt a hot yet soothing pleasure that was comforting. It helped calm her screaming and shaking, letting her relax into something that felt a lot like pudding. She sighed from sheer relief, and then purred from unasked for happiness.

Bane took nearly a full minute to simply enjoy the aftermath of his mating. Despite his effort in preparing her so that she could accommodate him without pain, she was still extremely tight on his shaft, and he knew he might never feel this again. For a long moment, he cursed his physiology that made it impossible to hold out longer than six to eight thrusts. That said,  _she_ might not have lived through another two or more orgasms - Bane thought as he looked down at her with a fond smirk.

Not really wanting to, he pulled his flaccid shaft from her and carefully dismounted from the table. Then he brushed her long and beautiful red hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead. She was still breathing rather heavily and opened an eye to look at him warily.

“When you have the child, you will naturally need to feed him for a few months, but then you will find him to be far too unruly for you to raise on your own. You may come live with him here, or you can simply leave him to my care – the choice is yours so long as you bring him to me. I will have the right to come take him from you if you don't bring him here.

“In either case, you will be considered my mate and may come and go as you please, unmolested by any Centaur in my Herd,” Bane explained. “It is my hope that you'll come visit me often.” He kissed her forehead again. “But for now, rest. I'll bring you back to the castle in the morning.”

At that point, Ginny couldn't have disobeyed him if she wanted to. It was actually a bit of a struggle to listen to his explanation as she was already drifting off to an utterly sated sleep. She didn't even notice when he freed her from the table and gently carried her into his shelter. Unlike horses, that normally slept standing up unless something was wrong, about half the Centaurs – including Bane – chose to sleep laying on their folded up legs. This meant that he was able to tuck her against his side and keep her fairly warm with the light blanket he occasionally used when it got too cold for even his tolerance.

When she woke up in the morning, Bane fed her some fruit that grew in the forest that was full of nutrients. Then he helped her gather her clothes and get dressed. After that, she was allowed the rare privilege of riding on his back as he walked her back to the castle. Their situation was one of the few instances that Centaurs didn't think having a human on their back was shameful. As he walked, he told her some of the things she would need to know for her pregnancy.

“Anything I have forgotten, you can always ask of Firenze,” Bane told her, the way he growled the name letting her know that he didn't especially like the Divination Professor.

Ginny took a deep breath and gathered her courage. “And... what if I decide to get rid of the child.”

Bane stopped walking mere feet from the edge of the Forest. “That is not your right. If you tried it, I would be able to invoke the treaty to have you punished for murdering an unborn Centaur.” Then he sighed as a way to purposely get rid of his anger at her question. “And fortunately, it's not likely to work. Part of what I did to make sure that you are  _able_ to carry my son to term also makes sure that he is protected from harm. Short of killing yourself, stabbing your womb repeatedly with a very sharp sword, or having someone cut your womb from you, my son will survive.”

Ginny let out a long and nearly silent exhalation. “I... see...”

“Try not to be too upset,” Bane murmured, doing his best to be understanding since she had just been forcibly impregnated. “There are a couple of benefits for women who have Centaur children – biologically, there would _have_ to be, otherwise our species would die out. Perhaps you'll find your enhanced strength, immune system, and magical boost to be a good payment for giving me a son.”

Ginny didn't like the way he made it sound like this was some sort of business transaction, so she frowned but didn't say anything other than murmuring a wan: “Perhaps.”

As it turned out, her friends had noticed that she was nowhere to be found right about the time they were getting ready for breakfast. Her boyfriend had come looking for her, tipping her dorm mates off that she was missing. By this point, a general search of the castle had led them out onto castle grounds. And also, a contrite Slytherin had confessed to the dare.

The sight of her emerging from the Forbidden Forest on the back of a (rather handsome actually) Centaur made more than one person gasp in surprise. The Headmistress took one good look at the two of them and let out a heavy sigh. She shook her head and beckoned for Ginny to come closer with one hand. Ginny slid off Bane's back, unconsciously caressing his human back and horse shoulder as she did so.

Holding very tight to the shred of diplomacy she still had left considering her anger, McGonagall said: “Thank you for bringing her back to us, Bane. I'll take her from here. I suspect that I'll need to call a meeting with her parents.” Bane nodded in respect for the Headmistress as he turned to leave.

“I'd rather you didn't,” Ginny murmured softly so that only the Headmistress could hear her. “I'm of age to consent, and so it's really none of their business.”

“So it did happen,” McGonagall stated in a sympathetic near whisper.

Ginny nodded in confirmation. “And I'll be of age in just three months, so I'll deal with the repercussions then – you know,  _after_ I graduate.”

McGonagall nodded in reluctant agreement and put an arm around Ginny. Ginny turned to see that Bane was still watching her even though he was now at the edge of the Forest. She waved to him with a tiny but genuine smile.

“I'll see you in a few months!”

“Farewell, Ginevra Weasley. I look forward to your return.”

With no small amount of confusion, Ginny realized that she was looking forward to it too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I could have gone the route of magical beast = tons of stamina and hours of sex, I did a little research and found that horses actually have sex quickly because it could be dangerous for them to take a long time. Six to Eight thrusts is actually the standard for Stallions to reach ejaculation. Thus I decided on super quick but insanely powerful sex. I hope this didn't disappoint anyone :-)  
> Also, I might have possibly once watched an alarming video on this topic, and *really* wanted to avoid the super *ouch* and lucky for me Centaurs are supposed to have innate healing magic, so... :-)  
> And despite the hopefully clear warnings, I really feel like I should apologize for writing this, lol! You deserve a cookie for reading :-D


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Ginny's surprise, the Professors and students are fairly sympathetic to what happened to her, leading her to talk rather candidly about her experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend this chapter to be just slightly cracky, lol :-)

“What happened?” McGonagall asked with what she hoped was her most sympathetic tone.

Ginny simply shrugged.

The Headmistress sighed and rubbed her temples. It was times like this that she sincerely wished – well actually, she  _always_ sincerely wished – that Albus Dumbledore was still alive. He had a grandfatherly quality that made it easier for students to open up to him. She tended to come off as rather stern, even when she was trying to be caring.

“What I mean is who are the students who dared you to do this? I know that you were dared to spend the night in the Forbidden Forest because one of the students confessed to the dare, but she wouldn't tell me who the others were.”

“I won't tell either since I don't know all their names and I'm not a dirty snitch,” Ginny grumbled, shrugging again.

“But surely you can agree that they need to serve detention at the very least,” McGonagall protested.

Ginny shook her head. “Not really. Dares happen and I am old enough to know better, but I did it anyway because I was too stupid to just roll my eyes and walk away.”

McGonagall suppressed a disappointed sigh. “Then you might be pleased to hear that the girl who confessed got some house points taken away for not coming forward much sooner, but isn't being given detention as a reward for her honesty.”

“Actually yes, I am glad to hear that,” Ginny murmured with a tiny smile. Punishments never really deterred the dares, and actually, a lot of the time, they spurred even _more_ of them as a sort of punishment for tattling.

The Headmistress waited for a house elf to serve them tea and biscuits, which they both nibbled on in silence for a moment. In Ginny's case, she was actually fairly hungry and was grateful for the plate full of mostly empty carbs. When Ginny had eaten two biscuits and was on her third, McGonagall spoke again.

“Now... will you please tell me a little bit about what happened? You already said that, er, _it_ happened...” she faltered and then cleared her throat since despite her discomfort at the subject, she was a professional and needed to be fairly clinical at the moment. “And by it, I'm referring to intercourse.”

Then McGonagall closed her eyes and pressed two fingers to her forehead. “Forgive me for being insensitive. Do you need medical attention before we have this conversation?”

“No, Professor,” Ginny answered after she swallowed the last of her tea to clear the biscuit from her mouth. “I'm not injured or even hurt. And if you really want – or more likely don't want but _have_ – to know, yes, intercourse happened. It was surprisingly, er... good... I did not _choose_ to do it, but I don't really want to complain about it either since it, well, it, er...” she trailed off, not entirely sure how she could admit to having the best orgasms – _Merlin's inverted nipples!_ Orgasms _plural_! – of her life to her Headmistress.

And oh... Just thinking about them was making her face turn an alarming shade of red, and her panties were getting rather damp...

McGonagall seemed to read her mind though and smirked in amused understanding. “Yes, I've read other women's accounts of what happens and the consensus seems to be that it ends up rather spectacularly.”

“I'll say!” Ginny blurted out before she could stop herself, and then looked away as her blush got even redder.

McGonagall sighed in relief. “Alright, so, it wasn't a horrible experience, which I am relieved to hear because there's nothing I could do if it was. The treaty between the Ministry and the Centaurs stipulates that they are within their right to breed with any witch in their territory – whether the witch is willing or not.  _Yes_ it's appalling that such a law  _could_ exist in any time period, but sadly, it is biologically necessary for Centaurs to use such methods, and we can't truly deny them that. I mean we  _could,_ but then they'd have no incentive to stay in their colonies and not actively hunt for mates – and that's more than you really care to hear, isn't it?”

Ginny shrugged. “Actually, I'd never really thought about it before, but now that I'm...” she swallowed nervously as the reality slowly sank in. “Pregnant...” she cleared her throat since that came out in a near whisper. “I have no choice  _but_ to think about it, and... Well, I can sort of understand them. They have no females to mate with like most species, and even when they  _do_ find a mate, they have to use special equipment just to perform the act without hurting or killing their... Merlin! Am I really something so simple as a mate?! Not a girlfriend or a special someone, just a mate because he needed a son!” She ended in a mildly angry huff, and then sighed.

“So you _are_ upset,” McGonagall stated with a bit of relief.

“Well, a little,” Ginny admitted. “But only because I was forced to become a mother before I'm ready, and even if I _do_ decide to give my child up to his father, my life will never be the same!”

“No, it won't,” McGonagall agreed with as much sympathy as she could muster without coming across as insincere or worse, full of pity.

Ginny stood up and paced the Headmistress' office in agitation. “I'm so confused!” She roared, tugging on her hair. “On the one hand, I liked it and I  _do_ understand why it's necessary for them to do what they do, but on the other, I had plans for my life, damn it!”

Not knowing what to say, McGonagall offered the best advice she could, all considering. “Mmm, well, perhaps you should prepare yourself. The other students are going to have a lot of – probably very hurtful – theories about what happened. I would suggest not lying or denying it outright, but also try to remain firm in not wanting to talk about it – that is, assuming that you won't want to talk about it. If you  _do_ want to, try to stick to the minimum of facts. And remember, it's really no one's business but yours – as you pointed out when I suggested calling your parents. You don't  _owe_ anyone an explanation.”

“Yes Headmistress” Ginny murmured, then flopped into the seat she'd previously abandoned so that she could eat a few more biscuits. Thankfully, a house elf refilled her tea.

“Would you prefer if I directed the staff to remind the older students _exactly_ why the Forest is Forbidden – thankfully, the younger students are not at risk of this particular problem since the Centaurs cherish the young and would not harm them. _Or_ would you prefer if I asked them not to give out any unnecessary details right now and work on a lesson plan for later?”

Ginny took a moment to think this through, and then shrugged yet again. “I guess I don't really care. They're all going to talk about me, and the students will probably come up with far worse things than what the Professors could tell them, so... yeah... it's probably better for the Professors to just educate everyone on the treaty.”

McGonagall nodded in approval. “Thank you for being so mature about this.”

Ginny sighed and rubbed her aching shoulder. “Thank you for not giving me detention for being stupid.”

McGonagall felt a tiny smile twist her lips. “Well, I daresay you've been punished enough. Now, perhaps you  _should_ go see Madam Pomfrey. She might have some helpful advice, and possibly a potion to help ease any  _soreness_ you might be experiencing.”

Ginny simply nodded and stood up to leave. She suppressed – or rather,  _tried_ to suppress – a huge yawn as she walked away. “Yeah... I think I need to know everything I can...”

 

***

 

As Ginny walked to Gryffindor tower – after stopping by the Hospital Wing and getting a potion to ease the soreness of her muscles from straining against her bondage to the table, not to mention an armload of nutritive potions and a book on Centaur pregnancy – she stopped to sit in an alcove and think for a moment. The book was practically shouting at her because if all Centaurs were male, then who exactly had written the book? A sort of Centaur Doctor? Centaurs actually did have innate healing magic, so that was possible.

She flipped through the book.  _As I am fascinated by Centaurs and plan to spend my life studying them so that my kind can better understand them, I have voluntarily traveled to a Centaur colony and am now pregnant with a Centaur child. I'll document everything I can in this book so that it will hopefully be useful in the future for other brave witches who undergo this rare honor and privilege._

“Oh... So it was written by a more than likely _insane_ witch,” Ginny muttered to herself, and then shrugged. She'd have time to finish reading it later, and so simply continued on her way.

As she walked, she kept looking around, honestly expecting a howler to show up at any moment. Or perhaps her mother. Then it hit her. For the first time in her life, she didn't have anyone at school who would send news like this back to her parents before she had a chance to think about it. This meant that her mum might not find out until Ginny actually told her.

“Whoa...” she whispered in awe. “That's actually a bit weird...”

 

***

 

That night at dinner, the hall was a buzz with speculation. The Professors had done a fairly to the point job with the explanation, and so the students weren't quite sure whether to take them at their word, or wait to hear some sort of confirmation from Ginny first. Without her realizing it, the Sixth and Seventh years from all houses – and a handful of curious Fourth and Fifth Years – got together and planned out a meeting.

So it was that Ginny found herself almost forcibly held back when the younger students left the great hall. Working together, the students levitated the impossibly long tables and benches to the sides of the hall, and then conjured up enough cushions for everyone. Ginny also found that they'd conjured up a rather plush armchair for her and that she was now sitting in it in a corner with everyone forming semi circles around her.

She looked around to find that a few of the Professors – including McGonagall – were sitting in a group at the staff table, simply chatting and drinking tea. To all appearances, they were ignoring the students, but chances were good that they wanted to be on hand if Ginny needed anything. Such as if the students got too enthusiastic and out of control.

“I'm sorry,” the Slytherin girl who had confessed to the dare murmured. “I didn't mean for this to happen.”

A different Slytherin – one of the boys – added almost silently so that the Professors couldn't hear him. “We just thought you'd wait for us to return to the castle, and then go to bed.”

Ginny shrugged. “I'll admit, I thought about doing that, but my tenacious inner Gryffindor wouldn't let me.”

“So...” one of Ginny's dorm mates droned with a prying tone and look. “What _happened_?”

Ginny took a deep breath and sighed. “Well, a little after midnight, I settled down to go to sleep. I may actually have slept for a bit, who knows. In any case, Bane came up to me and told me that – according to the treaty between our kind and Centaurs – I was fair game because I was on Centaur land. He shot me with a little blow dart that made it so I couldn't so much as twitch – although I could move my head and talk. Then he carried me to... their camp? Settlement? Not sure what I'd call it, really.”

She paused and accepted the biscuit someone passed her. Someone else gave her a mug of hot chocolate – which everyone in the hall was now accepting from a couple of helpful house elves.

“And then?” Her dorm mate prompted eagerly.

Ginny took a deep breath. She had to focus on her mug so that she didn't look at any of her classmates and blush to death. She may have been raised with a billion older brothers and in a dorm, but things like this could still embarrass her.

“Well, as Bane tied me to a special table, he told me that I was going to bear him a son – that it was written in the stars.”

“Wait! Why did he tie you to a table?” A Sixth Year Hufflepuff boy asked in confusion.

Ginny gathered every drop of her Gryffindor courage and looked him in the eye. “Believe it or not, for safety reasons. I'm dead sure that you've never imagined the logistics before – I most certainly hadn't – but it's  _not_ easy for a Centaur to mate with a human.”

“Er... why not...?” A Fourth Year Ravenclaw girl asked with a blush.

Ginny sighed, resigning herself to giving a very unusual sexual lesson. She looked the girl in the eye. “You've seen a dog, right?” She conjured up a pair of stuffed animals as the girl nodded. “Well, they do it like this, right?” She demonstrated by positioning one toy on top of the other.

“Yeah...” the girl acknowledged hesitantly, glancing over to make sure that none of the Professors were paying attention to them, and from all appearances, they weren't.

Ginny transfigured the toys into a doll and a horse, and she even made them as close to scale models of herself and Bane as she could. “So how do you think this bloke could get this girl pregnant?” She shook each toy as she asked the question.

“Er... Good question,” the Ravenclaw admitted.

Ginny nodded. “Well, the answer is that he strapped me to a table so that I was at the right height for, er,  _you know_ ...” she trailed off with another mortified blush. Then she figured that so long as she was doing this anyway, she may as well do it right. She conjured a replica of the table used and bound the doll to it.

“At first, he raised the table so that it was easy for him to magically prepare me with his fingers and tongue,” Ginny said, looking at a wall as she admitted this.

“Whoa wait!” A Seventh Year Gryffindor boy blurted out. “Are you saying that he... _went down_ on you???”

Ginny bit her lip and nodded in confirmation. “Well, he had to in order to make sure I was able to safely conceive and carry his son. There's magic in his saliva that feels really good and changes a female's anatomy at the same time.”

“So wait, how long are we talking here?” A Sixth Year Slytherin girl asked with a carefully controlled amount of interest.

Ginny bit her lip and looked at her mug of hot chocolate again, a tiny smile playing at the corner of her mouth. “I don't even know. It felt like forever at the time. The magic in the saliva also made it  _really_ easy for me to gush, and he seemed to want me to do that a lot, so I had to scream and cry and  _beg_ him to just get to it already.”

“So... it didn't hurt?” The Fourth Year Ravenclaw girl asked with a small shudder that made Ginny wonder what she was thinking about. Or – more likely – remembering.

“No, not at all,” Ginny assured her softly. “I know, it's what I assumed would happen too. That it would rip me up and hurt for a long time, but no. Bane said their species would probably die out if that was the case. Instead, they're made to feel really good so that women will _want_ to breed with them, I suppose.”

She then rearranged the table so that the toy horse was mounted on the table. “And this table really is for the safety of the woman. See how the horse puts his legs in these indents? It's so that he doesn't accidentally injure his mate during the process.”

“So your legs were just tied out of the way?!” A Fifth Year Hufflepuff girl asked incredulously, with a vibrant blush. She immediately ducked so that no one could clearly see her face.

“Yeah, they were, and once it happened, I was actually sort of glad for it. It meant that I couldn't fall or get pushed off the table and get hurt or trampled on,” Ginny explained.

A Seventh Year Slytherin girl summoned the toys and waved her wand at them. “Here's what I'm not quite understanding. You said there was no pain, but...” The toys were transfigured into what the girl figured must be close to actual size representations of Ginny's vagina and a horse penis. “Is this about how big he was? How in the world could that fit without pain?” To illustrate her point, she pressed the penis to the vagina.

A soft choking sound made them all turn their heads to the staff table to find that all the Professors were very intently studying their cups of tea. Ginny bit her lip to hold back a laugh.

“Er, well, as I said, his tongue and his fingers prepared me so that it could fit without pain,” Ginny answered. She held her hand out and made a gesture for the girl to toss her the penis. “And I didn't get to touch it, but from what I could see, it was more like...” she cast a spell to adjust the size of the penis so that it was a bit shorter, but also a bit wider.

“Salazar's sweaty sac!” At least half the Slytherins burst out. At the same time, Ravenclaws blurted out: “Roweena's rosy tits!” The Hufflepuffs squeaked: “Helga's hairy fanny!” And Ginny's house mates roared: “Godric's great prick!”

Ginny bit her lip again and waited a few seconds to see if any of the Professors were going to take away house points for inappropriate language. Inside, she was cracking up! It was almost certain that she'd just set a record for the most students to swear in front of their Professors at the same time. Thankfully, it seemed that they were going to pretend that they weren't listening, and/or that they hadn't quite understood the jumble of exclamations.

Meanwhile, more than one boy was now crossing his legs self-consciously. Before she could decide if she wanted to try to reassure them, Ginny would  _swear_ she heard Professor Sprout softly mutter to McGonagall: “That reminds me of the time that I got drunk and slipped into bed with Hagrid.”

Ginny choked on her hot chocolate and coughed for a good fifteen seconds before she felt like she could breathe normally again. Clearing her throat, she decided to finish up the explanation as succinctly as possible.

“Alright, so, anyway, it didn't hurt, and it didn't really last all that long once he was inside me. There must be magic in their, er, _anatomy_ , because each thrust gave me an intense orgasm. By the time he was done – thank our sweet and merciful Merlin that it was only six thrusts total – I was so... er... _exhausted_ that I passed out about a minute later. I slept like I was dead –”

Ginny was willing to bet that all of those who blurted out: “I'll bet!” Were probably  _not_ virgins. She smirked in understanding and then continued.

“And when I woke up in the morning, he gave me breakfast and a ride back to the castle. So, aside from not having any choice in the matter, I had a surprisingly good time and I don't feel ashamed. There's no need for anyone to try to heckle me or make me feel bad,” Ginny informed them.

Luna – who had been sitting on a cushion next to Ginny's chair this entire time – rested her head against Ginny's leg. “Do you think you'll ever do it again?”

Ginny sighed and shrugged. “I suppose I might be willing to consider it if I  _knew_ that he couldn't get me pregnant. The thought of carrying a Centaur to term and then  _giving birth_ to it, well...” she trailed off with a light shudder. Almost every girl in the hall winced, which let the Professors know that they'd all imagined having kids at some point and were currently afraid of the intense pain associated with labor. 

As for the boys, they were all looking rather repulsed, as if the thought of anything to do with having babies rather put them off their feed. McGonagall silently chuckled, hoping that this – rather shockingly –  _detailed_ and impromptu sexual education lesson would have the effect of curbing their enthusiasm for a while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To finish up with the helpful prompt, I do actually have one more chapter planned :-)


	3. How does one tell their family they're pregnant with a Centaur?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ginny graduates and returns home, she has to figure out how to tell her family what happened, only it comes out unplanned and probably not in the best way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains another scene involving bestiality.

Much like they did every year, the Weasleys threw a rather large party for the new graduate. Aside from a welcome home feast the night she came home from Hogwarts, there was a coordinated effort amongst all the parents. Since not everyone had as much room in their yards as the Weasleys did, a lot of parents took advantage of Molly and Arthur's willingness to host a celebration of epic proportions.

For the three days of the party, all the new graduates being honored – along with their siblings and friends – got to just be kids having as much fun as they wanted. All their parents and invited adult guests took the opportunity to just relax, get mildly (or in some cases, belligerently) drunk, and simply be together as a community. No one had to think about anything more complicated than what food they wanted to select from the never ending buffet that was provided via a joint effort from all the parents. Molly was clearly in her element while directing her helpers and cooking enough food to feed an enormous army.

Harry had given Ginny a lovely gold locket with his picture in one side and hers in the other. The two of them danced frequently, not caring how bad Harry was at it. Actually, after the second day of people showing him different steps at random, he was starting to get the hang of it. 

Each night, Ginny “snuck” Harry into her room to simply cuddle and talk – for the most part. She knew that her parents were probably fully aware that Harry was not where he was supposed to be, but since she was very nearly of age in general and old enough to consent in specific, they turned a blind eye. This was one of the benefits of being the youngest child – Bill made sure to tell her. Apparently  _he_ hadn't been allowed a coed sleepover until he was nearly 20.

Charlie whispered in her ear at one point that he got away with a shocking amount of underage naughtiness because their parents didn't realize that he was gay until he came out at 22, and thus had no idea what happened during his  _not_ coed sleepovers.

Meanwhile, Ron confessed that he thought Ginny had impressive bollocks considering that he was  _living_ with Hermione and still felt nervous about having her share a room with him while they stayed at the Burrow.

After all the guests had left, the entire extended family stayed one more night simply because they wanted time to unwind from the party before having to gather up their belongings and go home. The next morning, Ginny woke early because she was a little queasy. She padded down to the kitchen and made herself tea – which helped soothe her stomach. She also read through her book on Centaur pregnancy as she sipped her tea.

It was an entertaining enough read that she didn't even hear her mother ask: “Is that some sort of research project?” As she set a plate of breakfast in front of Ginny. 

A constant stream of amused snorts and giggles filled the air as Ginny read passages like: “Today, I entered my sixth month and was rewarded with the feeling of having an entire Quidditch team practicing their bludger techniques inside my stomach!” And: “Centaurs are really quite lovely people – so long as they aren't living inside you, oi!”

The consensus as the rest of her family slowly came down to eat the fabulous smelling breakfast was that Ginny must be reading some sort of hilarious fictional story. When Hermione just couldn't stand  _not knowing_ anymore, she reached across the table and tapped Ginny on the arm.

“Can I read that when you're done?”

“If you'd like,” Ginny permitted with a small smile as she looked at one of her best friends. Then she got a tiny bit nervous as she realized that her entire family was gathered around the long table. “It was written by a woman around 50 or 60 years ago and tells all about how she went to live with the Centaurs and volunteered to carry a child for the – er... leader, I suppose you'd call him. It's not an official post so much as whoever happens to be the strongest or most dominant at the time. Anyway, she was an absolute nutter, thinking that carrying a Centaur child was an honor!” Ginny snorted at this. “But by about halfway through, she started questioning her sanity!”

“Oh my!” Molly clucked. “The poor dear! I imagine that carrying a single Centaur baby feels much the same as carrying twins did.”

Ginny giggled. “Yeah, she says it felt like she had an entire Quidditch team using bludgers in there!”

Molly nodded knowingly. “Yes... that sounds about right.”

“But as far as I can tell, she ended up carrying more than one Centaur over the course of a few years, and also encouraged other women to do so as well, so this book contains pretty much everything there is to know about Centaur pregnancy,” Ginny said.

“Are you thinking about becoming a healer then?” Molly wondered curiously.

“Oh no, I'm pretty much guaranteed a spot in the Holyhead Harpies – if I want it,” Ginny stated with a grin. “Their captain scouted me during our final match.”

“That's excellent news!” Everyone cheered. Harry smothered her in a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

“But I told the captain that they'd have to wait until the end of next year at the earliest,” Ginny added a bit sadly.

“Why so long?” Ron wondered with a curious frown.

Ginny inserted a finger into the book she was reading to keep her spot, then held it up with one hand and twirled it side to side. “Because Centaur pregnancies last an utterly unfair 11 months. I mean really! What sick God thought  _that_ was fair?!” 

There was utter silence for a moment. Everyone stared at Ginny as if she had just grown two extra heads. Harry even tilted his head to the side.

“Er...” Ron droned in confusion. “That sounds like...”

Ginny exhaled a long suffering sigh, slumping just a little. “I was stupid enough to follow a dare to spend the night in the Forbidden Forest, and according to the treaty between –” 

Hermione cut her off with an incredulous gasp. “ _No_ ! The treaty lets the Centaurs  _rape_ any witch who wanders into or spends the night in the Forest!”

Ginny tilted her head to the side and nodded. 

The entire family roared out in outrage:

“WHAT?!”

“ _No_!”

“How _DARE_ they?!”

Ginny had to stand up, hold out her hands, and shout: “SHUT IT!” At least three times before they all calmed down. When it was quiet again, she exhaled in relief and sat back down. “As much as I appreciate the fact that you're all ready to start a war for me, there's no need. I've accepted what happened and even come to understand it a little.”

Harry pulled her into a tight embrace. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it didn't hurt,” Ginny assured him. “Bane was actually very gentle with me, as much as he could be. I'm sure you could imagine – if you wanted to – that it's not very easy to do, so they have a special table to ensure that the women aren't hurt. Aside from the fact that I didn't have a choice, I'm not traumatized or anything. I _was_ angry that I am being forced to bear a child before being ready for motherhood, but now that I've had a couple of weeks to get used to it, I'm...” she trailed off, not quite knowing how to finish that sentence. Accepting was probably the closest to how she felt.

Molly pulled her from Harry arms and smothered her in a tight embrace. “Oh my poor baby!”

“I'm _fine_ , mum,” Ginny insisted, returning her mother's hug and rubbing her back comfortingly. 

“But! When I try to picture...” Molly shuddered and hugged her daughter all the tighter.

“Uh!” Ginny wheezed. “Can't breathe...”

Molly let go a tiny bit, but not enough for Ginny to escape.

“Listen, mum, because I don't want to have to admit this in front of you lot twice, but...” she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. “Centaurs have magic to make it feel _really_ good. So honestly, I am not hurt.”

“How good are we talking here?” George's girlfriend Angelina asked curiously.

“Like the best you've ever had times eight,” Ginny informed her with a knowing nod.

“Yes, my great aunt told me about the time she was caught by a Centaur,” Fleur murmured from the other side of the table. “She said it was the best sex of her life. She experienced _le petit mort_ at least 'alf a dozen times.” Ginny nodded, pressing her lips together so that she didn't grin at that.

Angelina pulled Ginny out of Molly's arms and whispered in her ear. “How big, you know?”

“Oi!” George protested far too loudly. “I do _not_ want to hear about how big some other bloke's bits are!”

Ginny laughed and draped her arms around his shoulders. “Maybe if you studied their magic, you could come up with a product to replicate some of the better aspects.”

Fleur waved at Angelina to get her attention. “My great aunt said that her lover was about so...” she formed a shape with her hands that was a fairly accurate representation of a horse sized penis.

“ _Really?_ ” Angelina asked with a look that suggested she was impressed Ginny could take such a size without breaking.

Ginny held up a finger as if asking for her to wait a moment. “As I said, they have magic that helps.”

Arthur held out his arms and beckoned her to come over to him. She slunk over to him with a heavy heart, but he assured her rather quickly. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her tight. Then he brushed the stray hair out of her face.

“My baby girl's all grown up now,” he murmured. She snuggled into him and purred. “I wish there was something I could do, but by law, the Centaurs have the right to procreate whenever an opportunity presents itself.”

“I know,” Ginny murmured. 

“He also has the right to take the baby from you,” he added.

“Yes, he told me as much,” Ginny admitted. “I think I'm going to go stay with Bane for a while before the baby is born so that I can see how the Centaurs care for their young. They are known for cherishing the young, so I think they should be good at it. And I suppose that this is probably why. They can't possibly have many babies if they have to rely on stupid girls to wander into their territory.”

“Yes...” Arthur murmured softly in agreement, and then kissed her on the cheek.

Harry stood up and held out his hand to her. “Let's go for a walk, Gin.”

Ginny nodded and placed her hand in his. He helped her to her feet and then led her outside. They walked in silence for a bit before Harry gathered up the courage to say what was on his mind.

“What do you need from me?” He asked in concern. “Do you need me to marry you and support you in the Wizengamot as you fight for custody? Or...”

“What?” She wondered curiously.

“Well, you said that you plan to go live with Bane for a bit. And then you think you might play for the Holyhead Harpies,” Harry pointed out. “Meanwhile, I'll be in Auror training... It just doesn't sound like we'll have any time to be together for the next few years.”

Ginny kissed him tenderly, her heart filled with awe at how very noble he was. She knew without a doubt that if she said that she wanted him to marry her before the baby was born, he would. She smiled at him and ruffled his wildly messy hair.

“Harry, I think that the timing just isn't right for you and I. I do truly think that we're meant to be together, but as you said, not for a few years yet,” she informed him.

Harry frowned in obvious disappointment. “But... well, what if you fall in love with Bane and I fall in love with someone else?”

Ginny gave him a teary smile, holding his face in one hand. “If that happens, then maybe it's a sign that we're not meant to be together after all. We're still very young! We still have our whole lives ahead of us. If we're meant to be together, we will be. When the time is right.”

Harry took a deep breath in and out as he thought this over. “So... for now, we should just continue as we have been? You doing what you have to, and me, well...”

Ginny nodded, smiling at him more firmly now. “Yes Harry. If you need to find someone to keep you company during training, I completely understand. As much as I wanted to move in with you the moment I turned 17, I think this might be better in the long run. This way, when we finally do get together, we'll  _know_ it was meant to be.”

Harry pulled free of her arms, turned slightly away and looked at the ground. “What if... What if I think I might be...  _serious_ about... someone else...”

Ginny hugged him. “Then I think you should probably figure that out.”

“And you're _sure_ you don't want me to marry you and help you raise this baby?” Harry asked, putting a hand on the still flat but softly rounded area of her lower abdomen.

“I love you more than you will ever realize for being ready to do just that, but no,” Ginny stated with a sad smile. “It wouldn't be fair to either of us, especially since I'm planning to go stay with Bane for a while.

Harry nodded slowly, also feeling sad, but also relieved. He rested his head against hers. “I love you too, Gin. Just...”

She smirked at him and finished his sentence. “You might love Malfoy more.”

Harry gasped in astonishment. “How –?!”

Ginny laughed with a genuine grin. “Oh Harry! Like I didn't watch you watch him for  _years_ !”

Harry blushed and looked away. Ginny gave him a smoldering kiss. 

“You know... we still have some time before my birthday. We can spend as much of it together as you have time for,” she suggested.

Harry smiled at her. “I'd like that.”

 

***

 

Ginny had another nice party for her 17 th birthday, but then when she was all alone a couple of days after it, she lay on the floor in front of the fire as her mother sat knitting in a chair. She rubbed the small but definitely there bulge in her abdomen and smiled faintly. She was approximately 3 out of 11 months along, and she already knew – from reading her book – that the rest of her pregnancy was only going to get wilder. Which meant that if she was ever going to have somewhat “safe” sex with Bane – with  _no_ possibility of getting pregnant again – it was basically now or never.

She sat up, kissed her mother on the cheek, and then murmured something about staying with a friend for a few days. After that, she floo'd to the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade, waved to Aberforth, and walked until she was able to enter the Forbidden Forest. She was only half surprised when Bane met her just inside.

“Thanks to you, a handful of witches have come into the Forest to volunteer to carry children for us.”

“Actually volunteer, or volunteered against their will?” Ginny wondered with narrowed eyes. 

Bane stroked her long red hair soothingly. Then he lifted her into his arms so that he could kiss her forehead. “Your concern is adorable, but there's no need. They came to us willingly; asking to have sex knowing that they'd more than likely get pregnant.”

“Alright then,” Ginny murmured in acceptance. 

Bane kissed her head again, and then shifted her onto his back. “Are you here to stay?”

“Not just yet,” Ginny answered. “I want to go through most of my pregnancy in the comfort of my home. But I do plan to come back when it's almost time to give birth so that I can see how you are with our son right from the very beginning.”

“Are you afraid that I will mistreat him?” Bane questioned with a frown.

“Not mistreat so much as not know how to care for an infant,” Ginny replied with a shrug.

“Alright. So then, why are you here now?” Even as they talked, Bane was walking her toward his home.

Ginny blushed just a little. “Well, it occurred to me that I'm going to get enormous very quickly. I just... Well, I just  _really_ wanted to have sex again before that happened.”

Bane chuckled. “I have no objections to this plan.”

Ginny laughed. “Somehow, I didn't think you would.”

For the rest of the leisurely walk, Bane told Ginny about various things she might need to know. Etiquette, Centaur law, and offensive gestures she should try to avoid at all costs. Things like that. Ginny mostly nodded in understanding since her pregnancy book had a lot of this information in it. Then she spent a moment sincerely hoping that there were enough copies of the book for all the others who had apparently decided to get pregnant.

When they arrived at the colony, Bane brought Ginny to his shelter. “Wait here a moment.”

Ginny did as told, and then watched in fascination as Bane returned from what appeared to be a supply shed with a hammock-like chair. He hung the chair up on a tree, and then tugged on it pointedly to demonstrate that it was sturdy and would fully support her weight. She smiled at him curiously when he turned to look at her.

“Since you are not paralyzed this time, you might find this chair more comfortable to begin with.”

Ginny nodded in understanding, willing to give it a try. Bane lifted her into the chair and made absolutely certain that she was comfortable and safe. With a soft smile, she noticed that she was now at the perfect height for him to stick his face between her legs.

A random thought occurred to her as he was pushing her skirt up out of the way and removing her rather plain red cotton underwear. “What happens if you mate with a horse?”

“That's something that happens if a Centaur grows desperate for a mate and there are no witches available,” Bane admitted. “However, in that case, the child born is more horse than anything. They are extremely intelligent horses, often praised and treated very well by any humans fortunate enough to work with them. Along the same lines, there are occasionally children born of Unicorns and the rare Pegasus. All of those children are extremely special in their own way, but none are true Centaurs.”

“Do you know if there has ever been a Centaur born from a witch mating with a Unicorn or a Pegasus?” Ginny wondered curiously.

Bane shook his head. “That is not possible as their genetic codes are too different from humans. As far as our legends tell us, our God had to specifically create us by mixing his essence in a vat of essence from a type of magical horse that no longer exists, and then insert that essence into the females of a tribe of magical but otherwise human nomads. As such, we truly are our own species and not a half breed – despite being literally half human. If that makes sense.”

Ginny both nodded and shrugged because it did make some sense even as it didn't. Bane wasted no more time. He held her hips with his hands as he thoroughly licked every part of her soft, wet opening. 

Ginny exhaled a long sigh of pleasure and relaxed into the chair as much as possible. Bane had her very quickly floating on wave after wave of bliss. She wrapped her legs around his head and gripped his hair, loving every moment. Each and every lick had her shuddering in pleasure, and his fingers inside her had her moaning and groaning.

Bane purposely went slow to make the experience last longer. He didn't want to overwhelm her this time since their goal was pleasure for no other reason than it felt good. Even so, it didn't take long before Ginny inhaled a sharp gasp and gripped his hair tighter than before.

“Oh my fucking God!” Ginny wailed, her whole body feeling tighter than a newly a newly strung bow. She was quaking from the intensity and stopped breathing altogether for a long moment. When she gushed a moment later, the feeling was so dizzying that she nearly passed out, but Bane had other plans. The fluid she produced was like the Nectar of the Gods to him, so he was more than willing to see just how much she could produce before she begged him to stop.

Going slowly again, he built up a fire inside her that made her wonder if she actually  _would_ burn up from it. This time when she gushed, she shook so hard that she nearly slid out of the chair. Bane held her steady as he gulped it down, finding it rather amusing when she blacked out.

He gently pulled her from the chair and carried her to a simple table that was designed to be raised or lowered as needed. He raised the table enough that he could massage her without straining himself. Then he stripped her naked and selected an oil that was very good for the skin. By the time that Ginny came to, she was already purring happily.

“Your hands feel like they're made of magic,” she murmured.

“They are,” he replied with a chuckle. “I'm using my healing magic to soothe away any aches or pains from the pregnancy – or in general.”

“I've just decided that I'm going to visit you fairly often – whenever I need a massage!” Ginny stated with a grin.

“I don't mind,” Bane informed her with a tiny hint of a smile. “It's my pleasure to care for you as much as possible.”

Ginny shifted until she could look him in the eye. “I'm surprised that you don't try to keep me captive.”

Bane sighed heavily. “I suppose I  _could_ . The treaty gives me the right. However, living like a Centaur is hard for most human women. Even those that like living in the wilderness find it hard to sleep out in the open among a community that doesn't have much for privacy. We know that it is often much easier for the mother – and thus the unborn child – to let her come and go as she pleases.”

Ginny sighed a bit grumpily. “You still talk like I'm nothing more than a broodmare.”

“I do not intend any offense,” Bane murmured soothingly.

With a shrug, Ginny surrendered to the wonderful massage until she reached a state in which she honestly wasn't sure if she had turned into goo. When he was done, Bane lowered the table so that if she accidentally fell, she wouldn't get hurt. Then he walked away for a few minutes. When he returned, he was carrying something that looked like some bizarre form of art.

“This is different than the table I strapped you to the first time,” he explained. “It will still allow for your safety, but it's designed so that you do not need to be restrained – unless you'd prefer that.”

Ginny sat up and slowly slipped off the table. She studied the thing carefully, biting her lip in thought. “Oh, I see. I can bend over it like this...” She demonstrated her words by putting her knees in the padded indents and leaning over the cushioned part that looked like the top of a triangle. There were handles at the perfect place for her hands to grip – and a flat spot under the handles in case she'd rather not grip anything.

Another careful look confirmed that there were still places for Bane's forelegs, as well as handles and bars and things for his human hands to grip and use for leverage and whatnot.

A soft giggle startled her and made her look around for the source.

“Hello Ginny.”

“Luna! What are you doing here?” 

“Oh... the same as you, it would appear,” Luna replied with a dreamy smile. “I've been here almost a week. It's written in the stars that I will not be ripe for three more days, and my mate is also written in the stars. However, in the meantime, I'm having fun simply dallying with anyone who wants me.”

“Wow! I don't think I could handle doing this more than once every couple of days!” Ginny blurted out, trying to imagine having half a dozen or more seriously intense orgasms each day and... hmm...

Luna merely shrugged and hummed serenely. “Well, I love rare magical creatures, and I love sex, so I figured that I'd at least give it a try, and so far, I'm not disappointed.”

Ginny laughed and nodded with a grin.

Luna pointed at the thing Ginny was bent over. “That is fun, but I actually think I prefer being tied to the mating table. It's strangely glorious not being able to move.”

Ginny grinned at her again, knowing what she meant. Even as they talked, Bane had gotten into position. He bent his human half awkwardly to look down at her.

“Are you ready?”

“It's weird that you have no problem having sex in front of my friend, but I suppose that since there's no privacy here, this is probably normal for you,” Ginny remarked, biting her lip in thought. Then she added: “Yes. I suppose I am ready.”

Luna tilted her head to the side. “Looks like you need to shift slightly to the left,” she informed Bane, using her hands to illustrate just how much he needed to move.

“Thank you,” Bane murmured, shifting as suggested and moving forward until his shaft was pressing into Ginny. Before he actually did anything, she giggled.

“Remind me later to simply give you a hand job! I'd _love_ to know how big you actually are!”

“Mmm,” Bane murmured just before he let his basest instinct take over. He pounded into her exactly as his biology dictated – eight powerful thrusts that made her scream and wail with orgasm until she passed out from it. He groaned in profound relief as he flooded her with his own orgasm, ending with a sigh of bliss. The feeling of her muscles clenched tightly around him was very close to his idea of heaven. Despite his firm belief that Centaurs were better in every way than humans, he wished for one second that he could know what it was like to curl up in a bed with her and simply sleep like human lovers did.

Luna smiled at him as if she could read his thoughts, and watched him rather dreamily when he eventually pulled his flaccid shaft free from Ginny. He gathered her up in his arms and carried her to his shelter where he could watch over her as she rested. Luna sat on Ginny's other side and stroked her hair.

“You know, if Centaurs really wanted to attract more women here for mating, perhaps it would be a good idea to build something like a house. Something in which they could have beds to sleep in, a bathroom with a shower and a tub, and a little privacy from time to time,” she suggested. “It wouldn't have to be anything fancy, maybe a big barn-like structure, but something to help women feel more at home here.”

“That is not a bad idea,” Bane murmured in a thoughtful tone. “I'll suggest it to the others.”

Luna continued. “At the  _very_ least, beds that could be brought into these shelters for the women to sleep on.”

“That's a good idea too,” Bane said with a smile.

“With mosquito netting to keep out insects!” Luna insisted. Bane grinned at her.

“You have an uncommon amount of sense, Luna Lovegood.”

Luna grinned mysteriously at him. “You are the first to notice.” She got up and walked away with a wave over her shoulder at him.

An hour or so later, Ginny woke up and smiled happily at Bane – who was resting on his folded up legs next to her. “Hey... let me play with you a bit.”

Bane frowned lightly in confusion. “Play?”

Ginny nodded. “Yeah. With my hands.” She figured that with everything he had done for her pleasure, it was a bit unfair that she hadn't returned the favor.

“Oh,” Bane murmured in mild surprise. “I see.” He shifted until he was half laying on his side and able to move his legs out of her way.

Ginny sat so that she had the perfect access to his shaft, and then stroked it to her heart's content. Bane shuddered and gasped since her light touch wasn't quite enough to set him off, but at the same time felt very good. When Ginny gathered up the courage to encircle him with both hands and tug rather roughly, he made a noise that suggested he was being strangled, but she knew he was enjoying it. Less than a dozen tugs was all it took for him to pump his load all over her.

Ginny giggled as she looked at her spunk-covered body. “Now I wish there was a bath to wash up in. I look like I was splashed with a bucket of slime!”

“I find the sight strangely appealing,” Bane remarked with a smile.

Ginny returned his smile and then stood so that she had the leverage to take his face in her hands. “I'm still a little mad at you for getting me pregnant without my consent, but I'm willing to keep an open mind and see what happens next. Maybe there's a reason the stars say we were fated to meet.”

After that, she kissed him. Since he had only ever kissed her forehead, she was fairly sure that he'd never had mouth to mouth kisses before. She took the time to teach him how to kiss very well, and then simply rested her head against his for a moment.

He stroked her hair – that he considered a treasure in and of itself – and gave her one more kiss. “Ginny Weasley, you might just be the best thing that's ever happened to me.”

Ginny smiled at him, filled with hope that he might make a kind and loving father to their son after all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all there is. :-)  
> I hope I haven't traumatized anyone, lol!  
> Here's another cookie for your bravery :-D


End file.
